The present disclosure generally relates to dispensing apparatuses. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to containers, overcaps, scoops and apparatuses having same.
Covered containers holding particulate, granular or powdered materials are commonly known. Examples of such containers include powdered infant formula and coffee. Typically these containers do not come with any individual piece of dispensing equipment. A user generally opens the container and uses a household item such as a cup or a spoon for administering the contents thereof.
Occasionally containers holding particulate or powder products will provide their own dispensing equipment such as a spoon or small cup. Unfortunately, the dispensing cup is found lying in and covered with the powder materials. While retrieving the cup, the user gets the powder on his or her hands. In certain circumstances, the dispensing cup may settle to the bottom of the container over time or during transportation. The user is then forced to dig through the powder or pour out the contents of the container to find the dispensing cup, which may result in contamination of the product. Moreover, when the user is done removing the desired quantity of powder, the cup is placed back into the container and the same problems arise again the next time the container is used.
Some containers attach a dispensing cup to the cover of the container. However, once the container is opened, the user encounters the same problems of storing the dispensing cup within the powder materials, leading to hygiene problems. There are no known solutions for storing the dispensing cup in a manner that avoids contamination and while providing case of use after the dispensing cup is first detached. Therefore, there remains a need for easy attachment of the dispensing cup before first use as well as during subsequent uses of a product.